


When the Sea Touched the Shore

by PrincessofDreams123



Series: Hetalia One-Shots [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Ocean, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofDreams123/pseuds/PrincessofDreams123
Summary: A merfolk-AU. Alex expected a relaxed time at the beach on her day off. What she did not expect was to meet a cute, Spanish merman there! ;)





	When the Sea Touched the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a Mermay drabble, but I was late again. ^^; Sorry everyone. Still, hope you all like it. :)
> 
> I'm in a transition period between school and summer, which is hard for me, but I promise to write more once I'm adjusted.
> 
> I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to Himaruya ©.
> 
>  
> 
> I only own my OC Alex ©.

    Alex smiled as she took in the salty sea air and felt the wind rush through her hair that morning.  Ah, yes, it was finally summertime. The time of year when school was out, tourists came to her coastal town, and you needed a lot of sunscreen.  “Better enjoy the time off that I get. Goodness knows the restaurant will be hopping the more tourists that come to visit, and the more families that eat out,” the redhead murmured to herself.  It would keep her busy during the work day, but it also meant that she would earn more tips so she could have fun with her sister and their friends!

 

    The redhead looked around and, seeing no one on this stretch of beach, kicked off her sandals, threw off her sweatshirt(this is Northern California, the beach can be cold ‘cuz of the morning fog!), and started running down the beach.  She didn’t care about the cold while running, this was what she needed to wake herself up. Aside from coffee, that is.

 

    She skidded to a stop after running about 50 feet.  It was a very long beach, you see. “That’ll get your heart pumping,” she said, and put her sweater back on, knowing she’d cool down now that she had stopped running.  “Is there anything in the world better than this?”

 

    You know those moments when you ask a question to yourself and don’t expect an answer, but it seems like life throws an answer your way still?  Well, that was what was about to happen. Alex heard a loud splash. That wasn’t the sound of a simple small wave hitting the rocks near the tidepools.  No, that was the sound of someone or something breaking through the surface. Something large. Alex worried some cetacean had beached themselves and walk slowly toward the sound to see what had caused it.  She needed to know what needed help before she ran to get it.

 

    What she wasn’t expecting was for a man with tousled brown hair in a ponytail and a deep tan to be sitting at the water’s edge, looking quite dizzy.  But what almost made her legs give out from shock was the fact that this man had none! He had a long red tail! Actually, more red-orange… Vermillion.  Oh wow…

 

    “Ay, that hurt,” the man murmured.  He rubbed his head. “Jumping here probably wasn’t the best idea.”  

 

    “No, it’s not a good idea to jump in such shallow water.  I would think someone like you would know that.”

 

    The man was startled and looked to the sides wildly before his eyes landed on her.  A human! A pretty human at that! “Hola, chica!” he said, with a grin. (Another merman would not be happy that he was completely forgetting that they were not supposed to reveal themselves to humans willy nilly, but that’s a story for another day.)

 

    Alex blinked.  “Hi… I mean, hola…”  She expected a merperson to be much more discreet, especially since she had stopped believing in them years ago.  Maybe he was still dazed from hitting his head.

 

    “Oh, you speak English!  Lo siento… I mean, sorry!” said the merman.  “I’m Antonio! What’s your name, human?”

 

    “Um… Alexandra.  But my friends call me Alex,” she said a bit awkwardly.  She held out her hand.

 

    Antonio tilted his head.  “Is something wrong with your hand, chica?”  He grabbed her hand to look at it more closely.  His hands weren’t wrinkled like human hands could get after being in the water for too long.  But Alex supposed that wasn’t too surprising for someone designed to live in water. She did feel some callouses though.

 

    “Uh, no.  It’s a human greeting.  It’s called, ‘shaking hands,’ Antonio.  Like this.” She took his hand and did just that.  

 

    “Oh,” Antonio said softly.  He started shaking her hand back, a little hard.

 

    Alex took her hand away after a minute.  “Yeah, but you might want to do it gently and let go after a minute.”  She smiled though, to show that she wasn't upset. “So, if you don’t mind my asking, what are you doing here?”

 

    “Oh, I was just out for a swim.  I like swimming near this beach, it’s so bonita!  It’s beautiful!” He said with a grin. “Only, I guess I was jumping to close to the shore, and I hit my head on something.”

 

    “Yeah, not a good idea to jump high in shallow water.  May I check the bump on your head? Just to be sure you’re okay?”

 

    “Alright,” the merman replied.  He thought she seemed nice enough.  After all, if she wanted to hurt him, wouldn’t she have done it already.

 

    “Just hold still,” said the redhead.  She knelt down and gently brushed his hair with her fingers until she felt a bump.  The merman winced. “Sorry,” Alex said, brushing some hair aside to look. “It’s not too bad.  Should go down on its own.”

 

    “Oh, good!  Lovi would be angry if I couldn’t get home!”

 

    “You might still want to rest for a bit, just to be on the safe side.”

 

    “Oh, okay… Hey, maybe you can tell me what you’re doing here on the beach and what you like to do here?”

 

    “Alright,” Alex said, sitting down next to him.  “It’s my day off from work, so I came here to relax.  I like running down the beach and just feeling the sand and water between my toes.”  She pointed to the toes on her feet. “I also like to explore the tidepools and just hear the sound of the waves.”

 

    “It is beautiful.”

 

    “My Daddy used to take my older sister and me to the beach to just explore when we were kids.  He taught us the safe places to explore, and what lived here… It was so nice.”

 

    “That sounds muy bien!  My “brother” Lovino and I used to play at the surface at night, even though we weren’t supposed to.”

 

    “Brother?”

 

    “Well, sort of.  We were raised together, you see, señorita.”

 

    “Ah, I see.”

 

    The two of them proceeded to talk for almost two hours.  The conversation drifted from the beach to human jobs, to merfolk homes, and then back to the weather.

 

    Alex soon heard more voices.  “Uh oh. Antonio, I think the beach is about to get pretty busy.  I think that you’d better hide if you don’t want to get seen by more humans.”

    “Okay.  Will I ever see you again, chica?”  He was making sad eyes with his green eyes.  Why did merfolk have to have such pretty eyes?

 

    “Well…” Alex did like talking to him.  “Will you be back here tomorrow evening?  I will free then.”

 

    “Sí, sí!  I’ll see you then, chica!”  Antonio took hold of her right hand, pressed a gentle kiss on it and dove back into the water.

 

    Alex stood still as stone, red as a rose and looked out at the sea.  “... Did a merman just flirt with me?”

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it. :) And let me know if you would like me to write a sequel. :D


End file.
